Arm Wrestle
by BamBam42
Summary: one shot of Bella and Emmett's arm wrestle after she is changed. post eclipse


One shot of Bella and Emmett's arm wrestle after she is changed

**One shot of Bella and Emmett's arm wrestle after she is changed.**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

It had been two days since my change, I felt great, all my senses were dramatically heightened and even though the thirst raged in the background at all times, I was able to block it out for long enough to have a decent conversation. Or torment Emmett. I had already beaten Edward in a race, I won by a mile even though it was the first time I had run as a vampire. Emmett had been picking fights for the last few days, but so far I had let him win or ran away before we had finished, Edward having saved me. I was saving the thrashing for a better time. So I could savor the moment even more. Emmett missed my clumsiness on the first day after I had come out of the other end of the change so I had been putting in on a bit to build up his ego a bit, only to rip it away when I decided to win the arm wrestle he was now begging me for.

"I don't know Emmett, I don't think I'll win. Your too strong" I laughed internally at my little joke. Today was payback time for every time he had used me as a form of entertainment every time I had fallen over.

"Please!" he begged. I laughed as he got down on his knees in front of me. His hands clasped together in front of his chest like he was praying. I rolled my now brilliantly red eyes. And rested my elbow on the table next to the chair Edward and I were perched on.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted, punching the air enthusiastically.

"God luck love" Edward whispered playfully in my ear, before biting it gently trying to distract me for Emmett, knowing that I wanted to win this time, and that I probably would. Emmett put his hand in mine, his elbow opposite mine on the table.

"TEN ON BELLA!" Jasper called from upstairs somewhere. There was a chorus of everyone placing bets on who would win, all on me apart from Rosalie who hadn't talked to me since the wedding and of course Alice, who wasn't allowed to bet. Before I knew it the family was gathered around us cheering. Ever since Victoria had gone from our lives, everyone had become a lot more laid back and relaxed. The lift in everyone's moods was very noticeable and for once Jasper didn't have anything to do with it.

"Best of three." Emmett announced before slamming my arm down against the wood of the tabletop without any warning.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" I glared at him, having him laugh in response.

"Alright, replay." He barked out through his laughter.

"One… Two… THREE!" He cried, putting pressure on my arm. I fought back this time, but not with all my strength. I would let him think he was winning for a little while at least.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" the family was chanting behind me. I slammed Emmett's arm down hard on the table, leaving a dent in the wood in the shape of his arm.

Edward's arms snaked around my waist and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Round two!" Emmett grumbled. He looked fairly confident so I decided to give him another chance.

I held up my arm again stretching out my fingers, and grinned slyly at Emmett who was still looking cocky.

"I'll stop going easy on you this time" he told me laughing.

"So will I" I replied, playing along. I knew I could win and I wasn't going to let him win the sledging either. Even though you could hardly call it sledging. Edward wouldn't let Emmett say anything too harsh or he'd be after him too.

Emmett's hand wrapped tightly around mine for a second time and he raised an eyebrow at me as he built up the pressure he was putting on my arm, I responded by doing the same thing. By the time Alice had counted to two we had already started. Emmett was using all his possible strength, and I mine but we weren't moving very far. I watched, as our arms shook in front of my eyes, surprised at his strength.

"You can do it Bella" Edward's velvet voice rang in my head as I fought harder against Emmett's brute strength.

Before I knew if we were standing up pushing as hard as we could using only our arms strength. I took an unnecessary deep breath, trying to keep my balance as I fought harder, forcing Emmett's arm downwards. The look of shock on his face sent me over the edge and I pushed even harder.

Too hard.

Next thing I knew Emmett cowering on the floor, well not really on the floor, I had pushed him through, we were on the second story of the new house in Alaska, well Emmett was stuck between the first floor and second until I decided let go of his hand, which I hadn't yet done.

Alice was rolling around on the floor next to me in hysterics, setting Jasper off. Emmett was still in shock, and hadn't realised exactly where he was.

"You can let go of my hand now" he managed to squeak out.

"Do you really want me to do that?" I asked sweetly, trying to hold back the laughter as I watched him dangle through the floor beneath me.

That was when he took in his surroundings, and screamed.

"IM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! PULL ME UP BELLA!" he was squirming dramatically. Making Alice's laughter double.

"Drop him." she told me between her laughing fits.

I was nice enough to pull him back up and place him on his feet right next to the hole he had caused, I had caused.

The floor caved through sending Alice into another round of laughter. Emmett dropped lithely to his feet grinning up at me stupidly.


End file.
